L'Homme au Coeur Pur
by emi001
Summary: Harry est directeur de Poudlard et sa puissance n'a d'égal que son courage.Il est père de deux jumeaux et s'est marié avec Ginny c'est un homme comblé.Seulement,un jour,il devra quitté sa petite vie tranquille pour faire face à un passé bien obscure...
1. Prologue

Hellow!

Alors vlà une p'tite fic que j'aim assé j'espère qu'elle vou plaira aussi!

Les r'views fon tjrs plaisir )

BizOu, emi001

----------

Une chose lisse et gluante lui montant le long de la jambe, un chant doux et mélodieux se faisant entendre au loin, des miaulements provenant du rez-de-chaussée, et cette chose, glissant toujours le long de sa jambe…

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand la chose atteint son torse et il se releva en sursaut, baguette en main, près à attaquer lorsqu'il entendit des rires étouffé provenant de l'autre côtés de la porte.  
Il laissa échapper un grognement et sortit de son lit.  
Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, sa baguette toujours en main.  
Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, deux tête noir apparurent, dès qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, les deux enfants, hilares, cessèrent immédiatement de rire et reculèrent d'un pas, le regard fixé sur le bout de bois que tenait l'homme qui leur faisait face entre ses mains.

-Dites-moi les enfants, dit l'homme d'une voix un peu trop calme à leur goût, serait-ce vous qui avez eu la brillante idée de glisser Fire dans mon lit ?

Les enfants reculèrent encore de deux pas en voyant la personne s'approcher avec un sourire mauvais. Le garçon prit la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna le plus vite qu'il pu à l'étage du dessous. Dès lors, s'engagea une course poursuite dans toute la maison, l'homme essayant d'attraper les deux petits. Malheureusement pour ceux-ci, la course poursuite se finit dans le salon, l'aîné les ayant rattrapé. Il leurs infligea la pire punition qu'il connaissait, cet à dire une bonne séance de chatouilles.

Alors que chacun essayait de reprendre leur souffle, la porte d'entrer claqua et tous purent entendre une voix claironner :

-Je suis rentrée !

Et c'est sur ce tableau qu'une jeune femme rousse entra dans le salon, son mari étalé sur le sol, les deux jumeaux avachis sur lui, à bout de souffle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire.  
-Devine. Ces deux pestes m'ont flanqué Fire dans mon lit en guise de réveille.

Ginny, parce que c'était bien elle, éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de son mari. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et prit Cyan, un chaton noir aux yeux verts émeraude comme Harry, dans ses bras. Les jumeaux, Jimmy et Emily, vinrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre d'elle.  
Ces deux-là étaient le portrait craché de leur père, tous deux avait les cheveux noir de jais en bataille, ceux de Jimmy était totalement indomptable, tout comme ceux de Harry, tandis que ceux d'Emily étaient un peu plus discipliné. En revanche, ils avaient tous deux les yeux bleus de Ginny, pétillants de malice.

Jim' étaient très protecteur envers sa sœur quiconque lui faisait du mal aurait affaire à lui. Les jumeaux étaient des farceurs invétérés tous comme leur père depuis qu'il a battu Voldemort, et ils avaient aussi un don incontesté pour ce qui est de s'attirer des ennuis, à croire que c'était dans les gênes. À neuf ans ils s'étaient déjà attirés plus d'ennuis que n'importe qui…

-Maman, Maman,…MAMAN !  
-Jimmy Potter veux-tu cesser de crier comme ça !  
-Désolé, fit-il piteusement, mais tu répondais pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais juste entrain de penser. Que veux-tu ?  
-On peut aller faire une partie de quidditch ?  
-Oui mais n'aller pas trop haut, je ne veux pas que vous vous cassiez encore quelque chose, soupira-t-elle résignée

Et c'est en poussant des cris de joies que tous deux montèrent chercher leur balai.

-Eh bien, dit Harry amusé, on peut dire que tu fais preuve d'une grande autorité.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, Harry sur les talons.  
Arrivé là-bas, il la prit par la taille, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'est la rentée demain, il faudrait que tu aille finir de mettre de l'ordre dans tes papiers, lui souffla-t-elle.  
-Oui je vais y aller, répondit-il avec un dernier baiser avant de monter dans son bureau.

La journée se passa ainsi et entre le ménage, les enfants et ses affaires à préparer, Ginny n'en voyait pas le bout et elle attendit la fin de cette journée comme une délivrance.

Quand Harry eu souhaité une bonne nuit aux enfants et déposé son habituel bisous sur leur front, il alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit, remontant les couverture jusque au-dessus de son menton. En attendant sa femme, son regard vagabondât d'un coin à l'autre de sa chambre pour ensuite se poser sur une photo représentant ses deux anciens meilleurs amis entrains de lui sourire et de lui faire des signes. Il poussa un long soupire. Après la mort de Sirius, Ron et Hermione l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles et tous deux étaient morts main dans la main.

FLASH BACK

-Harry, derrière-toi !

Harry se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le rayon vert qui lui passa au-dessus. Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à Hermione qui l'avait prévenu et repartie à la recherche de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Un an s'était passé depuis la mort de Sirius et Harry et ses amis étaient désormais en sixième année.  
Une attaque avait eu lieu lors d'une sortie à Prés au lard et Harry et les membres de l'AD s'étaient précipités dans la bataille.  
Il y avait une vingtaine de mangemorts et autant de détraqueurs.  
Mais Harry ne se souciait que d'une personne qu'il avait entendue et qu'il recherchait désormais.  
En effet, l'assassin qui avait tué son parrain était présente mais il ne la trouvait pas. Soudain, il entendit un cri et se retourna violemment, son sang se glaça quand il vit Hermione, effondrée sous la douleur que lui procurait le sort qu'on lui avait jeté. Ron étendue au sol essayait tant bien que mal de se relever pour aider sa petite amie. Harry se précipita vers eux mais il était trop loin et un mangemort lui bloqua la route. De rage, il projeta le mangemort contre un mur sans même avoir recours à sa baguette, mais il était trop tard, il assista à la scène qui se passait devant lui totalement impuissant, Ron qui s'était remis debout pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'aida à se relever, le mangemort ayant mis fin au sort. Puis, il la tourna vers lui pour qu'il puisse se faire face, dans son regard il vu qu'elle savait, comme lui, que s'était la fin. Tous deux se retournèrent vers le mangemort devant eux, et sans se lâcher la main, lui firent face. Le mangemort leva sa baguette et dans un geste fatidique, prononça les mots tant redoutés :

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Hermione et Ron s'effondrèrent en même tant sur le sol, un dernier sourire au visage.  
Harry se précipita sur le mangemort et à son tour, lui lança le sort de la mort, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le mangemort étaient mort sur le coup mais il s'en fichait il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne baisser sa baguette, il se retourna et plongea dans le regard de Ginny. Puis, il se jeta dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis un an, pleura, toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait verser coulèrent cette nuit-là.  
Le lendemain, il apprit que le mangemort sur lequel il s'était acharné n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Une présence à ses côtés le fit sortir de ses pensées noires, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de Ginny. Il lui sourit tristement, ce qu'elle du remarquer car elle demanda avec une infinie douceur :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne vas pas ?

Sans répondre, il pointa la photo de Ron et Hermione du menton.  
Elle soupira et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux distraitement.

-Ça fait des années et des années que ça s'est passé, arrête un peu de vivre dans le passé, ça ne te fait que du mal.  
Regarde, tu as une vie maintenant, une femme et des enfants qui t'aiment, des amis fidèles, et tu es directeur de Poudlard et le plus grand sorcier du monde !  
-Je sais, murmura-t-il, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu leur éviter ça.  
-Arrête, tu ne pouvais rien faire, ni toi, ni personne, et puis, penses-y, ils sont morts ensemble, main dans la main, tous simplement heureux.  
-Tu as sans doutes raison soupira-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux, bon il vaudrait mieux dormir sinon on va être crevé demain.  
-Bonne nuit lança-t-elle.  
-Bonne nuit.


	2. Entrevue directoriale

Merci de laissez des r'views svp

Et place à la suite...

-----------

Des cris retentissants vinrent le tirer du sommeil. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, il enfuis sa tête un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller.

Décidément, se dit-il, si ces monstres le réveillait chaque jours comme ça, il les livrerait bien à Peeves.  
Il essaya de se rendormir mais les jumeaux, qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil le fait que leur père soit si paresseux, décidèrent de le réveiller à leur façon.  
Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans la chambre de leur père, soulevèrent tous deux les seaux qu'ils avaient préalablement remplis d'eau glacé et d'un coup, envoyèrent toute l'eau sur le paresseux. Malheureusement pour eux, leur blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté, en effet, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux trempés de la tête aux pieds.  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de tourner la tête vers leur père, qui était plié en deux tellement il riait.  
Ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que son fils et sa fille étaient les dignes descendent des maraudeurs, avait prévu le coup qu'allaient lui faire ses enfants et avait par conséquent placé un sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur autour de son lit. D'un commun accord, les jumeaux s'approchèrent lentement du fautif qui tentait vainement d'arrêter de rire, et se jetèrent ensemble sur lui pour le mouiller à son tour.

Comme à son habitude, Ginny arriva juste à ce moment-là. Elle éclata de rire devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.  
Harry, assis sur son lit, était complètement trempé et essayait d'essorer un peu son pantalon de pyjama tout en marmonnant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés et en affichant un air indigné. Tandis que les petits diables étaient, eux, écroulés de rire à ses côté mais tout aussi mouillés.  
Une fois que Ginny eu repris un semblant de sérieux, elle remarqua que les enfants frissonnait et leur ordonna d'une voix autoritaire, qui lui venait probablement de sa mère, d'aller se changer.  
Harry quant à lui sécha son pantalon et les draps d'un simple mouvement de main et sortit du lit. Ensuite il se tourna vers sa femme en lui adressant un grand sourire emplis de tendresse. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et lui fit un rapide baisé au coin des lèvres avant de sortir dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry s'observa un moment dans le miroir, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit Harry tout maigre qu'il était lorsqu'il avait 15 ans.  
Il avait tout d'abord bien grandit, et atteignait maintenant le mètre nonante, son torse s'était finement musclé avec tous les entraînement physique qu'il avait subit.  
Il avait recouvert une vue normale grâce à un sort de son invention, mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux émeraudes, pétillants de malice un peu à la manière de Dumbledore, malgré un voile de tristesse qui persistait, montrant combien les épreuves qu'il avait vécu étaient difficile, mais on pouvait aussi y lire de la sagesse et de la détermination, acquises avec l'expérience. Son regard laissait vraiment échapper beaucoup de sentiments, il était très expressif. Mais après tous, ne disait-on pas que les yeux sont le reflets de l'âme ?

Avec un soupire, il entra dans la douche, laissant coulé l'eau chaude le long de son corps, se qui avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser.

Une fois que toute la petite famille fut prête, Harry créa un portoloin sensé les amener à Poudlard, dans le bureau directoriale.  
Toutes les valises avaient été rétrécies et mises dans leurs poches.  
Au moment où le portoloin s'enclencha, Harry eut de nouveau la désagréable sensation qu'un crochait le tirait en avant par son nombril. Tout commença à tourner autour de lui. Une fois arrivé, il atterrit délicatement sur le sol tout comme Ginny, tandis que Jimmy et Emily atterrirent, eux, sur leurs fesses, provoquant une nouvelle hilarité chez leur père qui fut bien vite stoppée quand sa femme lui rappela qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, si elle se souvenait bien, s'était lui qui atterrissait sur ses fesses et qu'il y a même une fois, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, où il était littéralement tombé sur Ron, et que leur bouche s'était collée, en un baisé passionné comme disait ses frères, Fred et Georges .  
Ce fut aux tour des jumeaux d'éclater de rire quand il virent leur père rougirent et baragouiner quelque chose comme « Tu me le paiera traîtresse ».  
Un autre rire les fit tous sursauter et ils se retournèrent tous vers le tableau faisant face au bureau de Harry.  
Dumbledore regardait la petite famille, les yeux pétillants de malice, un grand sourire scotché à son visage.

-Albus ! crièrent les enfants d'une seule voix  
-Bonjour vous deux.  
-Albus j'aurais deux trois choses à vous dire, interrompis Harry. Voulez-vous bien sortir ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny, Jimmy et Emily. Vous pouvez déjà allé dans la grande salle, je vous y rejoins dès que j'ai terminé.

Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris, pris les jumeaux par les épaules, et sortit discrètement du bureau directorial.

-Alors Harry, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore une fois les autres sortit de la pièce.  
-Oui. Je voulais vous montrer ceci.

Le jeune homme sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le déposa sur le bureau.  
Albus détailla attentivement cet objet, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfait. Devant lui ce trouvait une sphère, pas plus gros qu'un point. Elle avait la particularité d'être transparente et dedans, ce trouvait une sorte de fumée multicolore.

-Harry, dit-il, peut-être devrait tu commencer depuis le début.

Ce dernier se sentit assez mal à l'aise, avant de soupirer, et d'entamer son récit.

-En faite, il y a treize ans, le lendemain de leur enterrement, j'étais allé sur la tombe de Ron et d'Hermione, il fit une pause tandis que Albus lui envoyait un regard compatissant, et, hum, je…je me suis mis à pleurer, dit-il sachant qu'il état inutile de lui cacher quoi que se soit.  
Et…euh…ben, je me suis endormis et…il avait tout à coup la sensation de redevenir un élève et se sentit tout petit devant son ancien directeur.  
Et j'ai donc passé la nuit là…

Flash Back

_Un jeune homme à l'air sombre pénétra dans le cimetière, il longea les rangées de tombes, semblant savoir parfaitement où il devait aller._

_Il tourna à droite dans une bifurcation, et s'arrêta au bout de la rangée, s'assoyant devant deux tombes identiques, posée l'une à côté de l'autre. Soudain, il se mit à pleurer, seul bruit troublant le silence anormal de la nuit.  
Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui se faufilait entre les autres tombes, afin de s'approcher de lui.  
Doucement, il se mit à parler tout seul, sans doute espérant que ses amis ne l'entendent de là où ils étaient…_

_-Vous,…vous me manquez vous savez…Je veux dire…vous étiez…vous faisiez aussi partit de ma famille, et maintenant…dit-il d'une voix hachée par les pleurs.  
-Toute ma famille est…morte à cause de moi…d'abord mes parents, …Sirius, mon deuxième père et enfin vous…  
-Si je n'étais pas l'espoir de toute la communauté je mettrais bien fin à mes jours maintenant…j'aimerais tant vous revoir… revoir Sirius et ses yeux de chiot battu, toi Ron, qui savait nous faire rire même dans les pires situation et toi, Hermione qui nous sortait toujours des pires pétrin…_

_Son regard s'était désormais perdu dans le ciel étoilé, à la recherche de l'étoile qu'il avait tant observé étant plus jeune.  
Et puis il l'a vit, brillante de mille feux, Sirius._

_Alors ses pleurs s'espacèrent et la tristesse fit place à la rage, la rage de ne pas avoir pu les sauver, tous, cette rage était dirigée contre lui-même, sans lui, ils seraient encore en vie, sans lui, ils ne serait pas mort, tout était de sa faute.  
_

_Il se mit à frapper le sol, de toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il tapait encore et encore, inlassablement, il se fichait d'avoir mal, il se fichait que ses mains soit en sang, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Mais d'un coup, à bout de force, il s'effondra sur les tombes et là, de nouveau il pleura, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça à pleurer mais, quand il se releva, l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever.  
Alors, dans une ultime supplique, il regarda l'étoile de son parrain et cria, de toute ses forces, qu'il était désolé. Le cri résonna longtemps dans le silence lourd de la nuit, mais le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas. A bout de force, il s'était endormi._

_Le lendemain quand Harry Potter, dernier espoir de toute la communauté sorcière se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur son torse.  
Levant la main, il la déposa sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'il passait sa main dans la fourrure d'un animal. Ce dernier se dégagea pour laisser la place à Harry de se relever.  
_

_Une fois debout, il constata que l'animal était un louveteau, il était tout noir et avait les yeux bleus, faisant étrangement penser à Sirius. Il s'éloigna craintivement du loup mais à chaque fois qu'il reculait d'un pas, le petit en avançait d'un.  
Puis sans prévenir, il attrapa la manche de Harry et le tira entre les ranger du cimetière.  
Ce dernier essaya de se dégager mais malgré qu'il soit encore fort jeune, le loup était trop fort pour lui. Soudain, celui-ci stoppa son chemin et se coucha. Harry allait partir quand il s'aperçu que l'animal s'était couché en travers de deux tombes. Il s'approcha lentement, pour essayer de lire les noms des personnes enterrées là.  
Son sang se glaça quand il put enfin lire les noms :_

_James Henry Potter et Lily Marguerite Evans Potter  
Amis, parents et enfants,  
On ne vous oubliera jamais._

_Il resta un moment pétrifié puis lentement s'agenouilla. Oubliant la présence du louveteau à ses côtés, il versa les dernières larmes qu'il lui restait. Puis, avec une douceur infinie, il passa lentement sa main sur les quelques lettres gravée dans la pierre.  
Là, un phénomène étrange se produisit.  
Sa main fut entourée d'une étrange lumière immaculée et, apeuré, il essaya de la retirée. Seulement on aurait dit qu'elle était collée. Pendant un instant, la lumière s'intensifia puis, d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.  
Il ressentit soudain une impression de puissance, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, il se sentait invincible.  
Il regarda à nouveau la tombe et là, il l'a vit. Une sphère transparente où résidait d'étranges fumée multicolore. À côté, il y avait un petit parchemin, il le prit et y lut :_

_Entraîne-toi bien et garde précieusement cette sphère.  
Ne parle à personne de ce qui t'est arrivé, tu pourras en parler quand je t'en donnerais l'autorisation._

_Bon courage à toi Harry Potter._

_Ps : Prend bien soin de Patmol._

_C'était tout. Juste quatre phrases. Il fut envahit d'une immense curiosité, il relut la lettre et puis soudain il se figea. Prend bien soin de Patmol. Patmol. C'était une blague de mauvais goût ou quoi ?  
Quelque chose bougea à côté de lui puis se rappela enfin de la présence du jeune loup qui l'avait amené ici.  
Il l'observa un moment puis recula d'un pas. Le loup semblait le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux ! Mais oui ! C'était lui Patmol !  
Tout semblait s'éclairer dans sa tête. Le pelage noir, les yeux bleus.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et qui diable lui avait envoyé cette lettre ? Pourquoi le loup ressemblait tant à son parrain ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sphère ?_

_Encore une fois des mystères insolubles l'entourait._

Flash Back

-Et c'est là que j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, c'est ce jour-là que Patmol est devenu mon plus fidèle compagnon.  
-Harry, pourquoi me dire tous cela aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé avant ? demanda le vieil homme.  
-Eh bien, hier, je suis retourné sur la tombe de Ron et Hermione, et naturellement j'ai fait un détour par celles de mes parents et quand j'ai relu les phrases qui étaient gravée dessus, un autre parchemin m'est apparu. Il disait ceci :

Harry,  
Le temps est venu pour toi de parler de la sphère à quelqu'un.  
Cette personne est morte, mais tu peux toujours communiquer avec.  
Vois-tu de qui je parle ?

Bon courage à toi Harry Potter

Harry observa quelque instant le portrait. Le vieil homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.  
N'y tenant plus, Harry s'exclama :

-Albus, bon sang !

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son protégé et son sourire s'agrandit.  
Enfin, il prit la parole :

-Le temps est venu pour toi d'apprendre de nombreuse chose, dit-il d'un air mystérieux, vois-tu Harry, cette sphère a été crée par les quatre fondateurs.

Le concerné était abasourdit. Les quatre fondateurs ? Impossible !  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées Albus sourit à nouveau.

-Si Harry, c'est possible. Regarde-la bien, regarde les couleurs que prennent tour à tour la fumée.

Harry prit la boule dans ses mains et en observa attentivement le contenu.  
De nouveau, il se figea. Les couleurs, c'était celles des quatre fondateurs !  
Le rouge et or pour Gryffondor.  
Le vert et argent pour Serpentard.  
Le bleu et bronze pour Serdaigle.  
Le jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle.

-Albus, dit-il en reposant doucement la sphère, quelles sont les particularités de cet objet ?

Encore une fois, son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ah ça mon cher Harry, c'est à toi de le trouver.  
-Que…mais il s'interrompis en voyant que son mentor n'avait pas fini.  
-Néanmoins, je veux bien t'aider.

Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Tu vois l'armoire derrière toi, Harry ?  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
-Eh bien, comme tu le sais sans doutes, elle contient ma pensine. Mais regarde u peu ce qu'il y a sur l'étagère du dessus.

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Méfiant, il l'ouvrit lentement.  
Sur le dessus se trouvait une multitude de vieux livres poussiéreux mais aussi d'autres à l'aspect plus neuf.  
Il se retourna vers le tableau, l'air interrogateur.  
Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient plus que jamais.  
Et d'une voix enjouée, il dit :

-Ceci Harry, sont les livres retraçant l'histoire de Poudlard. À chaque année son livre. Ils indiquent le nombre de personnes présentes dans le château, et qui elles sont. Une demi page est dédié à chacun des élèves présents cette année-là. Et une page entière pour chacun des professeurs.  
Maintenant Harry, j'aimerais que tu prennes le livre datant de _1976_.


	3. Découverte, explication et banquet

Suite à une review pr le moins...déplaisante, mais pourtant réaliste, voici la suite!

Mici pr les r'views, réponses en fin de chap'

BizOu, emi001

----------

Hésitant, Harry parcouru des yeux les reliures des livres se tenant devant lui.  
En effet, il put remarquer que sur chacune d'elles était inscris une date.

Tout en se demandant ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien lui cacher, il chercha le livre demandé. Une fois trouvé, il le prit et le posa sur son bureau. Ensuite, il se tourna pour faire face à un Dumbledore plus souriant que jamais.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré que Dumbledore puisse encore lui cacher des choses même en étant mort.  
-Ouvre-le à la page nonante et une, s'il te plait. (Nda : Quatre-vingt dix pr nos amis les français, n'est-ce pas Eliza ;p)

Faisant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, il ouvrit le livre à la page indiqué. Il tomba sur la photo d'une personne dont il ne fit pas attention à l'identité. Sans plus y prêter attention, il se tourna de nouveau vers le portrait.

-Et puis… ? demanda-t-il patiemment.  
-Voyons Harry, j'aurais cru que tu savais faire preuve d'un peu plus de jugeote ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Observe bien la photo.

Obéissant docilement, il regarda à nouveau la photo. Immédiatement, il poussa un cri surpris.  
Devant lui se trouvait… lui ! Ou du moins son sosie.  
Il fit volte face et dévisagea Dumbledore comme si s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-C'est impossible, souffla-t-il. Strictement impossible.  
-En temps normal, je te dirais que tu as raison, c'est impossible. Mais vois-tu, de mon vivant, j'ai aussi reçu une lettre de ce mystérieux inconnu. Dans cette lettre, était indiqué tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette sphère. Ce que c'est, qui l'a crée, comment s'en servir,…  
Il était aussi marqué qu'une fois que je serais mort, une personne viendrait m'en parler, et je devrais alors lui délivrer tous ce que je savais sur l'objet. Et il m'apparaît, Harry, qu'il est temps que je te fasse part de mon savoir sur cette boule.

Le temps est une chose très complexe, Harry. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il n'a jamais été possible de se projeter plus de quelques heures dans le passé, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Moi-même je pensais irréalisable le projet de se projeter des années en arrière. Du moins jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu cette lettre.

Harry, cette sphère, comme tu peux maintenant t'en douter, est une sphère spatio-temporelle.  
Elle a été créée dans un seul et unique but, donner une seconde chance à « l'Homme au cœur Pur ».  
Connais-tu cette légende Harry ? Non ? Alors je vais te la raconter.

Il y a environ mille ans, alors que l'école venait d'ouvrir, une prédiction a été faite.  
Elle a été faite par Cassandra Trelawney, l'ancêtre de Sybille, alors qu'elle était venue passé un séjour à l'école pour aider Lady Serdaigle dans des recherches. Cette « prophétie » disait ceci :

Un homme au cœur entièrement pur naîtra,  
Mais par la faute d'un mage noir souffrira,  
Il sera souvent confronté,  
À de dures réalités,  
Mais son âme jamais ne sera souillée,  
Malgré toutes les épreuves endurées,  
Son cœur en revanche étouffera,  
De trop de sentiments enfui au fond de soi,  
Seule une seconde chance gracieusement offerte,  
Soignera les blessures de toutes ces pertes.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles, chacun réfléchissant à leur sens. Puis soudain, Dumbledore brisa le silence pour reprendre son récit.

-Toujours d'après cette lettre, Harry, l'Homme au cœur Pur ce serait…toi.

Le survivant sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Lui, l'Homme au cœur Pur ? C'était tout bonnement impensable !

-Et, continua-t-il, cette photo me laisse à penser que la deuxième chance, c'est que tu ailles dans le passé.  
-Dans le passé ! explosa enfin Harry. Non mais tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de ce que tu dis, Albus ! Et si j'en crois la date je devrais remonter le temps de … de ans ! Ça ne s'est encore jamais vu. Mais mince c'est impossible, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil la tête entre les mains.  
-Allons, calme-toi, ce n'est pas si terrible. À vrai dire je me rappel bien de toi, tu étais un mystère entier à toi tout seul. En revanche, tu nous as sauver à de nombreuses reprises, beaucoup te doive la vie.  
-Bon, admettons, interrompis Harry une fois calmé, je retourne dans le passé. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ?  
-Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas beaucoup nous aider. De nombreuses attaques ont été contrées grâce à toi.  
-D'accord, j'ai compris ! Mais comment vais-je y aller ? Je ne peux pas emmener Ginny et les enfants ! Et mes parents, et Sirius ? Parce que je vais les revoirs je suppose !  
-Eh bien, oui, tu vas les revoir. C'est enfaîte le but même de la seconde chance, les fondateurs on créé cette sphère pour que tu puisse connaître tes parents, ta puissance c'est l'amour, Harry, et tu en es pour l'instant en manque, c'est pourquoi ton cœur étouffe.Si tu lis les indications inscrites sous la photo, tu pourras voir que tu étais leur professeur de DCFM, le meilleur d'après les élèves. Quant au fait que tu n'emmènes pas Ginny et les enfants, tourne la page.

Harry tourna la page, et vit sur la photo, Ginny et les jumeaux, entrains de faire des signes.

-Que…que… voulut dire Harry, totalement dépassé.  
-Ginny était l'assistante de Minerva, expliqua Dumbledore amusé par la mine qu'affichait son protégé. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais Minerva a été malade cette année-là et Mrs Bracassé, l'infirmière de l'époque, lui avait conseillé de se ménager.  
Tu pars demain avec la sphère qui s'enclenchera quand tu lui lanceras le sort « ante » suivi de la date de l'époque où tu veux aller. Pour revenir lance le sort « post » avec la date où tu veux revenir.  
Je crois que tout est dit. As-tu des questions ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, maintenant il en était sûr, Dumbledore était fou !  
Il se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

-Bien, dans ce cas je pense que tu devrais y aller, le banquet ne va plus tarder à commencer.

Le Survivant regarda sa montre et laissa échapper un petit cri. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et le banquet commençait dans cinq minutes. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Albus avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Il couru le plus vite possible et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il constata que les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivé.

-Alors le balafré, toujours aussi défiguré à se que je vois, fit une voix traînante dans son dos.

Il se retourna vivement et pu faire face à Malfoy.

-C'est toujours mieux que de ressembler à un mort vivant, la fouine, répondit-il froidement.

Les deux ennemis se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de se provoquer, sans doute pour ne pas oublier le bon vieux temps.  
Harry asséna une bonne claque dans le dos de Draco qui le lui rendit bien en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule.

-Sérieusement, comment tu vas ? Et Mary, elle s'en sort avec le petit monstre ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui tout va très bien, Théo a encore essayé de noyer le chat mais à part ça, ça va, répondit ironiquement Draco.

Harry éclata de rire, Théo était une vraie canaille.  
Malfoy, après s'être ranger du côté du bien, était devenu leur autre meilleur ami. Il formait une bande avec Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry. À Poudlard, on les avait même surnommé «Les Intrépides ».  
Draco avait tué son père lors d'une attaque en France, il n'avait pas supporté le fait de voir son propre père s'en prendre à une jeune fille de son âge. Draco avait alors dix-huit ans. Après avoir assassiné Lucius, il avait fait une dépression et sans l'aide de la Française qu'il avait secouru, il ne vivrait certainement plus.  
Suite à cet épisode, ils avaient appris à mieux la connaître. Elle s'appelait Mary et était à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. S'était une fille de moldus, autrement dit « une sang de bourbe ». Ils s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit et finalement mariés. Harry avait même été le témoin de Draco. Quelques années plus tard, leur fils, Théo, était né. Harry et Ginny furent désignés comme parrain et marraine. Il avait maintenant sept ans et ressemblait beaucoup à son père, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux bruns, et les yeux marron. Il faisait la fierté de Draco.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Harry fila s'assœire à la table des professeurs. À sa droite se trouvait la chaise vide de Draco qui avait été accueillirent les élèves. Il était le remplaçant du professeur Rogue, mort dans une attaque et était aussi le directeur adjoint ainsi que le directeur des Serpentards. À sa gauche, il y avait les jumeaux, qui prenaient leurs repas dans la grande salle. Et à côté des jumeaux, Ginny, professeur de métamorphose, elle avait prit la place du professeur MacGonagall lors de la retraite de celle-ci.  
Il eut tout juste le temps de répondre au sourire que lui lança sa femme avant que les élèves n'arrivent.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Draco entra, suivi des premières année.

Draco déposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et celui-ci se mit à chanter :

Il y a de nombreuses années,

Gryffondor eut une savante idée,

Et de sa tête m'a délogé,

Pour qu'ainsi je détermine la maison,

Qui sera votre durant de nombreuse saisons,

Je vais lire dans vos pensées,

Si votre courage est d'or,

Jusqu'à la mort vous êtes un Gryffondor,

Si votre loyauté nous époustoufle,

Sans aucun doute vous serez à Poufsouffle,

Si votre esprit est combinard,

Votre place est à Serpentard,

Enfin si vous êtes perspicace et sagace,

À Serdaigle vous avez votre place,

J'aimerais maintenant vous parlez,

D'une prédiction qui va se réaliser,

Le cœur de l'Homme sera éblouis,

D'un nouvel éclat qui l'aura réjouis,

Offerte est la seconde chance,

Et là prend fin son éternel errance,

Maintenant s'il vous plait approchez,

Sans être nullement effrayé,

Je vais vous répartir,

Choix important pour votre avenir.

Un lourd silence fit place, les élèves regardant le choixpeau avec des yeux ronds. Personne ne savait de quoi il voulait parler, personne ne connaissait cette prophétie.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers le Directeur qui souriait à pleines dents.  
Soudain, Harry éclata de rire et tous se demandèrent s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Même sa femme et ses enfants le regardaient, ahuris.  
Le directeur repris lentement son souffle et fit signe au professeur Malfoy qu'il pouvait commencer la répartition. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et commença à appeler les élèves un à un.  
Une fois la répartition terminée, Harry se leva pour l'habituel discours de début d'année.

-Tout d'abord, bienvenus à tous, anciens comme nouveaux élèves, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.  
Le concierge, Mr Apaulon, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que tous produits provenant des magasins des frères Weasley sont interdis. Ainsi que nombres d'autres objets aussi d'ailleurs. La liste est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. La forêt interdite est, pour ne pas changer, interdite. Pour les briseurs de règlements, je vous demande juste de ne pas vous faire prendre, c'est pas comme si j'avais que ça à faire de vous donner des punitions.  
Voilà je crois que tout est dit. Alors, deux mots : Bon appétit.

Alors que les plats apparaissaient, tous virent Jimmy, le fils du directeur, lui envoyer un solide coup de coude dans les côtes. Un grand « aïe, ça fait mal ! » retentit dans toute la grande salle et les élèves purent tous voir Emily pointer du doigt quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
Harry se releva précipitamment et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle.

-Hum, dit-il visiblement gêné, il semblerait que j'ai malencontreusement oublié de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Des rires retentirent dans la grande salle.

-Euh, alors voilà je vous présente Mr … euh, il se pencha vers Draco qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se relever avec un grand sourire, Mr Jean Graice.

Un homme à l'aspect enveloppé s'approcha et s'installa en faisant un grand sourire aux élèves.  
Un silence ce fit avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire, les enfants d'Harry les premiers. Harry fit taire les derniers rires et tous commencèrent à manger.

Le banquet passa bien vite et les premiers élèves montèrent ce coucher, rapidement suivi de leurs camarades. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Harry, Draco, Ginny et les jumeaux.  
Harry se leva et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.  
Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et donna le mot de passe à un tableau représentant un chien noir, un cerf et un loup entrains de jouer.  
Il entra à la suite des autres et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement ce à quoi faisait allusion le choixpeau et pourquoi j'ai éclaté de rire ? débuta-t-il.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il continua :

-Et bien il se trouve que j'ai eu une conversation fort intéressante avec Albus tout à l'heure.

Il passa l'heure suivante à leur expliquer se dont ils avaient parlé.  
À la fin, tous étaient abasourdis.  
Draco fut le premier à réagir.

-Tu veux dire que toi, Ginny et les jumeaux allez…

Mais Harry l'interrompit.

-Oui Draco, nous allons allé dans le passé.

----------

Cicin : Merci pr ta r'view! T' avais raison pour les r'views anonymes ça marche. Mais en faite j'avais pas vu que j'avais pas accepté (--) BizOu!

Nocti : Dsl mais j'connais pa Naruto dc...! Merci pr la r'view, j'espèr que la suite te plaira!

Al : Mais je suis très honorée! Et ton vote à bien été pris en compte ;) BizOu!

Llemaluna : Bien sûre, j'me souvien de toi! Merci de poster ossi ici! Bizz

Eliza : Tu vas pouvoir juger sur la suite! J'accepte tous, même (et surtt) les critiques! Après tt, c'est grâce à ça qu'on apprend! Merci de dire que j'écris bien, j'en suis pas tjrs convaincue! Et oui, je suis bien une p'tite belge :p. Merci pr ta r'view!

Nushan ynis : Tu ne vas probablement plus sur cette fic, mais je tiens à répondre. À vrai dire, je pense que ton énervement est légitime. Mon chantage était odieux. Après tout, savoir qu'on me lit devrait me suffire. Quant au fait que ma fic te déplaise, j'en suis sincèrement navrée, mais comme tu l'a si bien dis : Fic à la poubelle, t'en trouveras d'autre!

Millou307 : T'as raison, y a au moins une personne qui la lis et qui aime! Et bien sâche, chère Camille, que je vais continuer rien que pour toi! Et bien sûre les autres personne qui aiment. Merci pr ta r'view!


	4. Départ vers l'an 1976

Petit chap' pas terrible mais la suite arriv !

Merci pr les r'views, j'y répondrais o prochain chap'

BizOu, emi001

----------

-Alors, vous êtes près ?

La fin de soirée c'était passé tranquillement, il avait été décidé qu'ils feraient ce voyage et Harry et Draco s'étaient arrangés pour ce qui était du collège.

Ensuite les enfants avaient été se coucher, épuisés par cette journée, bien vite suivit des adultes.  
Maintenant, on était le lendemain, Harry avait passé toute la journée à régler les dernières modalités avant son départ, tandis que Ginny et les jumeaux avaient préparé toutes leurs affaires.

Harry et sa femme étaient plantés devant la cage d'escalier, attendant patiemment les jumeaux qui ne retrouvaient plus leurs bombabouses.

Se demandant de qui ces petits diables pouvaient bien tenir tant de distraction, Harry réitéra sa question. Cette fois, un « oui » sonore lui répondit, avant que deux tornades ne descende les escaliers, manquant de le faire tomber. Les furies s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin dans le salon.

-Bien, dit-il, maintenant, direction mon bureau !

La petite famille se mit donc en route.  
Les élèves qui les croisaient les regardaient, ahuris. Il faut dire qu'il formait un drôle de tableau, ensemble et avec tous leurs animaux. En fait, Harry avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à avoir de la compagnie et Ginny et les jumeaux aimaient tellement les animaux que leur maison s'était transformer en vrai zoo.

À droite, on pouvait apercevoir un loup au pelage noir et aux yeux bleus, étincelants étrangement. Ce loup était très intelligent et certains doutaient qu'il soit tout à fait normal. Ensuite venait Harry, depuis la fin de la bataille d'étrange mèches d'un bleu électrique étaient venus parsemer ses cheveux rebelles, lui donnant un air mystérieux et charmeur qu'aimait tant les filles.  
Sur l'épaule du Survivant se tenait fièrement un phénix, au plumage aussi immaculé que l'aura de son maître. Harry l'avait appelé Fly.  
À ses côtés se tenait Ginny, ses cheveux flamboyant faisant un étrange contraste avec ceux de son mari. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changée, ses traits s'étaient affinés et elle était maintenant une très belle femme, avec son corps svelte et bien proportionné. Dans ses bras elle caressait un petit chaton, nommé Cyan, bizarrement il était noir et ses yeux était vert émeraude, les jumeaux l'avait trouvé dans le parc près de Godric's Hollow et l'avait ramené.  
Enfin, les deux enfants marchaient près de leur mère. Jimmy avait un serpent (Fire) pendu autour du cou et Emily tenait un lapin dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'appelait Twist.

Devant les jumeaux, voletait une petite fée d'environs dix centimètre.  
Beaucoup croyaient qu'elles n'existaient pas mais c'est parce qu'elles vivaient recluses de la société.  
Si la famille Potter en avait une, ils étaient bien les seuls.   
Elle se nommait Efy. Elle avait été envoyée par son peuple pour aider Harry à ne pas baisser les bras pendant la guerre. Normalement, elle aurait du retourner dans son monde depuis bien longtemps, mais elle s'était attachée à Harry et à sa famille, et son peuple avait accepté qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, ses cheveux bleus électriques voletaient en permanence, comme si une petite brise venait les taquiner. Elle avait de beaux grands yeux gris, qui reflétaient beaucoup d'intelligence et de la malice.  
Ce tableau était des plus étranges, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir, tous perdus dans leurs pensées.  
Arrivés devant la statue, ils aperçurent Draco qui arrivait en courrant.  
Ils l'attendirent et quand celui-ci fut enfin à leur hauteur, il leur demanda s'il pouvait les accompagner.  
Se contentant de hocher la tête, Harry donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et ils gravirent ensemble les quelques marches qui les séparaient du bureau.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Harry contourna le bureau, sourit à Dumbledore et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit la sphère censée les faire voyager dans le temps.

Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard d'encouragement que lui jetait Draco. Soupirant, il fit signe au reste de la famille de venir à ses côtés.  
Une fois chacun positionné aux cotés de Harry, celui-ci se mit à parler.

-Eh bien voilà, nous y sommes. Alors Draco tu fais comme on a dit, et de toutes manières je reviendrais de temps en temps voir si tout ce passe bien.

Le concerné hocha la tête et souris à son ami. Ensuite, le directeur (Nda : Harry donc, pas Dumbledore) se retourna pour faire face au portait de Albus et lui adressa un dernier signe avant de prendre la main de sa femme et de sa fille, qui elle-même prit la main de son frère, les animaux dans les bras, Efy se posant sur l'épaule de Ginny et Patmol se collant à son maître pour le toucher. Harry se concentra et débloqua une de ses barrières magiques, une partie de sa magie se propagea dans ses yeux qui devinrent instantanément dorés au lieu de l'habituel vert. Il fixa intensément la sphère et prononça distinctement :

-Ante 31 août 1976.


	5. Rencontre au sommet

Merci à vous pr les r'views: )

Dsl pr ce p'tit retard, j'avai bcp de choz à faire.

Réponses aux r'views en fin de chap'

BizOu, emi001

----------

Le château était paisible durant les vacances d'été.  
Trop, au goût du vieux directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui trouvait que l'agitation des élèves donnait vie à l'école.

Heureusement, songea le vieil homme, la rentrée était demain et l'habituelle frénésie qui s'emparait de Poudlard lorsque les étudiants arrivaient serait à nouveau d'actualité.

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son résonnement que des coups frapper à la porte de son bureau retentirent, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Entrez, dit Dumbledore.

Une femme à l'allure sévère pénétra dans son bureau.

-À c'est vous Minerva ! Justement, je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un toussotement l'interrompit. Le professeur McGonagall s'effaça, laissant un jeune couple suivit de deux enfants entrez à leur tour.  
Le directeur se figea en voyant l'étrange cortège qui lui faisait face.

-Euh…Je vous prie de pardonner mon impolitesse, mais, qui êtes vous ? réussit-il enfin à balbutier.

L'homme lui sourit. C'était étrange, se dit Albus en le détaillant, mais il ressemblait beaucoup à James. À part ses yeux, ses mèches électriques et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front.  
Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, se dit-il, tout comme sa femme d'ailleurs. Peut-être avait-il un lien de parenté avec James Potter, un de ses élèves.

-Je me présente, je m'appel Harry O'Brien, et voici ma femme, Ginny et mes enfants, Jimmy et Emily. Je suis originaire d'Irlande, ce qui explique pourquoi je porte ce nom. Après la mort de ma mère, j'ai déménagé en France où j'ai appris la magie par moi-même, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas inscrit dans les registres de Beauxbâtons. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Ginny et nous avons eu les jumeaux. Nous sommes ici car nous avons récemment déménagé en Angleterre et que j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de Défense.  
Oh, et si nous parlons tous couramment l'Anglais c'est parce que ma mère était Anglaise tous comme les parents de Ginny et que nous avons voulu que les jumeaux sachent aussi le parler.  
Des questions ? ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Dumbledore était stupéfait. Le jeune homme venait de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait, comme s'il avait pénétré son esprit. Pourtant, ce n'est pas possible, se dit-il, mes barrières mentales sont trop puissantes, et même Voldemort n'arrive pas à les pénétrer.  
Il essaya d'entrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et fut encore plus stupéfait de constater qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

En sentant que Dumbledore essayait de forcer ses barrières, le sourire d'Harry s'accentua.

-Pas la peine de vous fatiguer, dit-il, vous n'y arriverez pas.

Le directeur le dévisagea, interdis.  
Soudain, une lueur indéfinissable apparut dans ses yeux.

-Fort bien jeune homme, reprit-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais dite-moi, comment puis-je être certain de pouvoir vous faire confiance ?

-Oh, s'exclama Harry en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

Tout d'un coup, sans que Dumbledore ne s'y attende, l'homme se mit à siffler, et dans un éclair blanc, un magnifique phénix apparut.

Albus resta estomaqué. Le garçon possédait un phénix ?

-Satisfait ? demanda Harry, amusé devant la réaction du vieil homme.

-Soit, répondit ce dernier, je fais confiance aux phénix. Minerva, veuillez accompagner cette demoiselle et ses enfants jusqu'à l'appartement que vous leur avez, si je ne m'abuse, déjà attribué, dit-il, tout sourire.

Le professeur vira au cramoisi. En effet, quand elle avait découvert la petite famille qui attendait derrière les grilles que quelqu'un viennent leur ouvrirent, elle avait de suite été charmée. Et quand Harry lui avait expliqué ses intentions de devenir professeur au collège, elle n'avait pas douté un instant que celui-ci aurait le poste.  
Alors, avant de les emmener chez le directeur, elle leur avait attribué un appartement où ils avaient déposés leurs affaires et animaux d'aller au bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle sortit à la suite de Ginny et des jumeaux et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Une fois que tous furent sortit, Harry se tourna vers son phénix et lui dit, en phoenixi :

-Tu peux retourner à l'appartement, je dois encore régler certaine chose.

Le phénix acquiesça et s'envola par la fenêtre.

De nouveau, Albus fut stupéfait. Alors comme ça, non seulement Harry avait un phénix mais en plus il savait communiquer avec lui ? Lui-même ne savait pas parler le phoenixi, tout se qu'il entendait était un beau trémolo.

Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Alors Harry -vous permettez que je vous appel Harry ?- comme cela vous voulez devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? voyant que le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction, il poursuivit. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous passiez un petit test.

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore fouilla dans un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit plusieurs parchemins qu'il tendit à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Vous avez deux heures.

Harry prit les parchemins, la plume et l'encre que lui tendait Albus et commença.  
Pendant tout le temps que dura le test, Dumbledore observa le jeune homme.

Il le trouvait fort étrange, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette aura qui se dégageait de lui. En effet, une sorte d'aura de chaleur lui avait réchauffé le cœur quand il avait pénétré dans la pièce et elle était toujours là quand sa femme et ses enfants étaient partis. Ce ne pouvait donc provenir que de lui. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cet homme était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il devait être terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère, il ne fallait certainement pas se frotter à lui, à part si on était suicidaire.  
Mais ce qui intriguait le plus le vieil homme, c'était cette étrange cicatrice qui ornait le front de Harry. Il sentait que ce n'était pas une cicatrice comme les autres, elle était magique.

Perdu dans ses songes, Dumbledore ne vit pas que l'objet de ses pensées avait finit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry passa une main devant ses yeux qu'il revint brusquement à la réalité.

Il regarda sa montre et fut étonné de voir que seulement une heure était passée. Ce test était très difficile et même lui avait mit une heure quarante-cinq à le faire. Décidément, ce jeune homme lui réservait bien des surprises.

Il corrigea le test et ne fut, cette fois, pas surpris que ce prodige ait tous juste.

-Félicitations, lui dit-il, vous avez Optimal. Vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de DCFM.  
J'aimerais, pour commencer, que vous vous occupiez de la protection du train qui partira demain de la gare de King's Cross à onze heure précise. Vous serez en charge de la surveillance des élèves. Plusieurs aurors seront aussi présents, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Bien, dit Harry, alors je vous dis à demain, au banquet.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et le nouveau professeur s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le directeur le retint.

-Et bienvenu à Poudlard, Harry O'Brien.

----------

Et vlà, c'est tt pour l'instant! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tt cas allez-y, faites vos comentaires!

Sweety : Heureusement, en effet! J'aurais été déçue de pas recevoir ta r'view! Très contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite!

Mushul : Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, j'arrête pas de lire ce genre de fic et j'arrive pas à m'en lasser! Bah, tte façon c'est tellement génial! Continu à poster des r'views ; )

Eliza : Lol, c'est vrai que je suis pas très habituée à dire quatre-vingt dix! Contente que ça te plait toujours! BizOu.

Megara05 : Merci pour ta review, et continue la tienne, je l'aime tout autant! Pour changer le chap' je posterais une review sur ta fic.

Gidro : J'espère que ton présage est vrai! BizOu.

Angeblanc : J'espère que t'as pas pété ton cable, remarque, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite... BizOu!

Ninoox : Elle ressemble à quelle fanfic? Tu peux me le dire stp, comme ça j'irais faire un p'tit tour...Thanks pour la r'view!

Ewiliane : Contente de savoir qu'elle te plait! Au moins je suis rassurée de savoir que quelques personnes l'aime bien quand même! BizOu.

Mushul : Oui je sais, il est très court, mais je voulais bien montré à quoi ressemblais leur famille...(d'ailleurs elle est un peu bizarre tu trouve pas?) Alors voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

Marilou Lupin : Merci pour les encouragements! Et pour la r'view...! Continu à écrire des r'view, c'est très motivant!

--

Voilà terminé! A la prochaine!


	6. Voyage mouvementé

La gare de King's Cross était surpeuplée en ce jour de rentré.

Parmi tous ces gens, circulaient d'étranges personnes.  
Nombre de caractéristiques les distinguaient des gens normaux. Souvent, elles étaient vêtues d'un étrange accoutrement ressemblant fortement à une robe ou encore, transportaient des animaux peu communs dans leur chariot, tel qu'un hibou ou un crapaud.

Elles se dirigeaient toutes vers la même destination, mais personnes ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Une fois arrivées, elles disparaissaient, tout simplement.  
Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que plus personnes ne ce manifestait entre les quais neuf et dix, mais soudain, un adolescent à l'air pressé se jeta littéralement sur la barrière qui séparait les deux quais. Au lieu du choc qu'il aurait du y avoir, le phénomène se reproduisit et l'adolescent disparu.

Harry s'installa confortablement dans un wagon vide situé tout au bout du train en attendant l'arrivée des élèves. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, le quais 9 ¾ était en effervescence.

Il du patienter encore 10 minutes avant que tous les élèves ne soit montés à bord et que le train ne s'ébranle. Au moment où celui-ci démarra, trois élèves ouvrirent la porte de son compartiment.

-Ah James te voilà enfin ! s'exclama un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Tu sais qu'on ta cherché dans tout le train ! Mais…, attendez un peu, vous n'êtes pas…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'un autre élève, plus jeune qu'eux, pénétra dans le train comme une furie.

-Eh, les gars venez voir, dit-il, y a un élève qui court après le train ! 

Ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réagir, Harry se rua à l'extérieur du compartiment et regarda par la fenêtre située à l'arrière du train. En effet, il put apercevoir un adolescent d'environ seize ans, courir à en perdre haleine en agitant les bras. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry chercha un moyen de sortir du train. Ne voyant pas d'issu de secours donnant sur le toit, il rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment et en cassa la vitre sous le regard abasourdi des élèves présents. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un sortilège tout en fixant ses chaussures. Puis, il se pencha à l'extérieur du train, fit d'abord passer son torse, suivi de ses jambes et grimpa sur le toit. Les adolescents, étaient ahuris. Ils se précipitèrent tous à la fenêtre à la fin du train et purent voir que l'élève courrait toujours après celui-ci.

James était arrivé trop tard, quand il passa la barrière, il eu tout juste le temps de voir le train démarrer.

Sans réfléchir, il commença à poursuivre la locomotive.

Il perdait du terrain, et bientôt il n'arriverait plus à le suivre. Il agitait les bras, espérant que quelqu'un le voit. Apparemment, ses voeux furent entendus car quelques secondes après, il vit une personne briser la vitre d'un des compartiments les plus proches de l'arrière du train.  
Puis, stupéfait, il vit la personne sortirent du wagon et monter sur le toit.

Il faillit s'arrêter mais par réflexe, il continua.

Il se demandait bien comment la personne faisait pour garder l'équilibre mais n'eut pas le tant de chercher une réponse qu'il vit l'homme joindre ses deux mains, comme si il priait. Soudain, il se sentit attirer par une force invisible et vu avec stupéfaction que ses pieds avait quitté le sol et qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers la personne.

Il atterri juste en face de son sauveur, dont les cheveux lui fouettaient le visage à cause du vent, lui empêchant de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Celui-ci relâcha sa concentration et sépara ses deux mains l'une de l'autre.  
D'un coup James sentit la force qui l'attirait se stopper et il perdit l'équilibre.  
Seulement, l'homme le rattrapa par le bras et s'empressa de murmurer une formule tout en fixant les chaussures de James. Ce dernier recouvrant soudain l'équilibre, se redressa et lui fit face. Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
…meraude contre saphir.

James fut troublé par se qu'il voyait dans se regard, de la joie, de la curiosité, mais aussi et surtout, une infinie tristesse. Il ressentit soudain un élan d'affection envers cet inconnu.

Ce fut l'homme qui mit fin à leur contact visuel en détournant les yeux. Ensuite, il désigna à James le côté du train où se trouvait la fenêtre qu'il avait brisé. Se contentant d'hocher la tête, James descendit prudemment du toit, aidé par l'homme. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le wagon.  
Harry et les maraudeurs.  
Le plus jeunes élèves étant retournés, de mauvaise grâce, auprès de ses amis à la demande de Rémus, qui était un des préfet-en-chef.

Ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher.

-Waw ! Alors vous, vous êtes…incroyable !

Il regardait Harry, ébloui. Ce dernier, le fixait d'un regard amusé.

-Sirius a raison ! intervint James.  
-Incroyable, mais totalement inconscient, reprit à son tour Rémus.  
-Oui, se contenta d'approuver Peter. (Nda : Dsl pr les fans mais je le HAIS !)

-Allons, je n'ai fait que aider ce jeune homme ici présent.  
-M'aider ?! Mais vous avez risqué votre peau ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer, s'exclama James, totalement éberlué.  
-Bon, bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, dit Harry d'une voix ennuyée en s'installant sur la banquette.  
-Mais bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! reprit vivement James.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent.

-Ah, ça je le savais déjà ! s'exclama le concerné avec enjouement.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard significatif avant de s'assoire à leur tour.

-Mais au fait, qui êtes vous ? demanda Rémus.  
-Oui, et pourquoi vous ressemblez tant à James, renchérit Sirius.  
-Oh ! Excusez-moi, je manque décidemment à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente, Harry O'Brien nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine éberluée qu'arboraient ses futurs élèves.

-Allons, ne faite pas cette tête là !  
-Je pense que les cours de DCFM risquent d'être très intéressant cette année, annonça Rémus, aussitôt approuvé par les trois autres.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre trèès longtemps pardon pour cette longue pose, en espérant qu'il vous plaira

emi001

ps : j'adore les reviews ; )


	7. Arrivée remarquée

Le reste du voyage se passa sans plus d'encombre.  
Harry et les maraudeurs passèrent leur temps à discuter de sujet plus passionnant les uns que les autres.

Un moment, pendant que leur professeur dormait, les maraudeurs qui jouaient tranquillement à la bataille explosive eurent le bonheur de recevoir une petite visite de la part de Malfoy et de ses acolytes. 

-Alors Potter, toujours entouré de tes amis les crétins? lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors Malfoy, toujours entouré de tes amis les futurs mangemorts ? Oh excuse-moi, j'ai oublié que t'as pas d'amis ! répliqua James sur un ton calme.

Ce fut aux maraudeurs de rire.

-Dépêches-toi de ravaler ta réplique où je m'en vais te dégonfler ta grosse tête, foi de Malfoy ! s'exclama ce dernier en sortant sa baguette, bien vite suivi de sa bande et des maraudeurs.

-Au secours ! dit froidement le serpent en désignant le fond du compartiment. Un autre Potter ! Comme si un ne nous suffisait pas !

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers l'homme qui dormait paisiblement. Le groupe de Serpentards, qui était constitué de Bellatrix Black, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, Parkinson, Rogue et d'autres, ricanèrent.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, une voix calme et posée s'éleva dans le compartiment.  
Tous sursautèrent, et se retournèrent vivement vers Harry, qui affichait un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Sachez, Monsieur Malfoy, que je ne suis pas un Potter.

Puis soudain il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et fit face à Malfoy. Une lueur indéchiffrable brillait dans les yeux de l'homme. Lucius, effrayé, recula d'un pas.

-Voyons, jeune homme, n'ayez pas peur ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry, son sourire sarcastique, toujours présent, contrastant étrangement avec son ton. Oh, mais suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Harry O'Brien, nouveau professeur de DCFM au collège Poudlard.

Le visage de Malfoy se décomposa.

-Je…je…C'est eux qui ont commencés ! balbutia-t-il.  
-Mais bien sûr, jeune homme, je vous crois ! répondit-il, narquois.

Puis soudain, son ton changea complètement, sa voix devint froide et dure.

-Maintenant, je vous pris de déguerpir, avec toute la puanteur que vous dégagez, c'est devenu irrespirable ici, il me faut de l'air !

Les Serpentards le regardèrent, éberlués. Néanmoins, ils lui obéirent, prenant peur devant ce visage haineux. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry se retourna et fit face à des maraudeurs rayonnants.

-Waw, professeur, s'exclama Sirius, comment vous les avez remis à leur place !

Les autres acquiescèrent.

-Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry en dehors des cours, professeur sa me donne l'impression d'être un vieux maboule.  
Un peu comme Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Les 4 Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Les élèves s'installèrent bruyamment dans la grande salle. L'information que leur nouveau professeur de DCFM avait remit Malfoy et sa bande de serpents à sa place, avait vite fait le tour du collège et les élèves lançaient régulièrement des regards admiratifs à Harry, qui était assis à la table des professeurs en compagnie de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Bientôt, tous furent installés et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivit de l'habituel groupe de première année.

Une fois arrivée sur l'estrade, elle expliqua aux nouveaux comment fonctionnait la répartition. Quand elle eut fini, une chanson retentit dans toute la grande salle, et le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

Lala la lala la  
J'étais dans mon terrier   
Fin prêt pour le midi  
Les carottes bien râpées   
Des oreilles en épi  
Quand foi de lapinou,  
Soudain j'ai entendu  
Un p'tit garçon tout doux qui crie :   
J'suis perdu !  
Touche ma patte de lapin  
Puis dis même si ça cloche  
Elle porte chance  
Aux copains  
C'est au poil et fastoche  
Moi j'ai un truc magique  
Quand ça va pas du tout  
Bien sûr faut de la musique  
Mais qu'ça reste entre noouus  
C'est Titou (c'est Titou)

[Refrain 1 :  
Fait un bon en arrière  
Puis deux bons en avant   
Regarde ton partenaire  
Dans les yeux gentiment  
Pince lui les bonnes joues  
Embrasse le dans chaque coin  
Et fais lui un titou  
(C'est doux comme un câlin)

[Refrain 2 :   
Fait un bon en arrière  
Puis deux bons en avant   
Regarde ton partenaire  
Dans les yeux gentiment  
Paroles de lapinou  
Paris à Tombouctou  
Qui est-ce qui guérit tout  
C'est Titou

Quand je suis n'importe où  
Les parents viennent me dire :  
Comment tu fais Titou  
Pour avoir le sourire  
J'vous avoue mon secret  
Bientôt vous en serez fou  
Mai surtout s'il vous plait  
Que ça reste entre nous  
C'est Titou

[Refrain 1

[Refrain 2 

Si t'as des bas  
Si t'as des larmes  
Fais donc comme moi  
C'est ma seule arme  
Car le Titou au fond du jour  
Qu'il vit de tout  
Sauf de l'amour  
(C'est Titou)

[Refrain 1 

[Refrain 2

(En avant)  
Embrasse le dans chaque coin  
C'est doux comme un câlin

Fait un bon en arrière  
Puis deux bons en avant  
Regarde ton partenaire   
Dans les yeux gentiment  
Pince lui les bonnes joues  
Embrasse le dans chaque coin  
Et fais lui un titou  
(C'est doux comme un câlin)

…

[Titou le lapinou

Un lourd silence fit place, une fois la chanson finit. Puis, les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

-POTTER ! BLACK !

Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de la maison gryffondor, se précipita sur les deux concernés, qui étaient écroulés de rire.

-Mais…mais, madame c'est pas nous ! réussirent-t-ils à articuler, une fois calmés.

-C'est cela, prenez-moi pour…

-Minerva, interrompis calmement Harry, mieux vaudrait ne pas dire pourquoi ils doivent vous prendre, car c'est jeunes hommes disent vrai.

-Ah oui, s'exclama-t-elle furieuse, et qu'en savez-vous ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna lentement vers les jumeaux, eux aussi effondrés de rire. Ils stoppèrent néanmoins tout de suite en voyant la façon dont leur père les regardait.

-Je suis réellement déçu par votre comportement ! lança-t-il d'une voix colérique.

Il fit une pose.

-C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas drôle vous l'avez déjà fait l'année passée avec la directrice de votre école, vous auriez pu changer, à croire que je ne vous ai rien appris ! reprit-il avec une voix d'enfant boudeur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, puis, encore une fois, les élèves ainsi que les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Même les professeurs eurent du mal à cacher un petit sourire en coin, à part Dumbledore, qui lui, ne s'était pas gêné et avait accompagné les élèves dans leur hilarité.

-HARRY !  
-Oh, oh, laissa échapper Harry en se tournant vers Ginny, provoquant de nouveaux rires dans la salle.

-C'est ça que tu appel donner un bon exemple à tes enfants ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.  
-Pardon Ginny, dit Harry tout penaud.

Le visage de Ginny changea du tout au tout.

-Tu fais bien de demander pardon, dit-elle doucement. Puis, se tournant vers les jumeaux, vous, vous manquer pas d'air ! cria-t-elle. Je vous avais prévenu que la prochaine fois, je voulais que vous ensorceliez les tables et les couverts de sorte qu'ils dansent ! continua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres.

Cette fois, tous furent stupéfaits, sauf Harry et les jumeaux qui savaient bien que Gin' aimaient leurs blagues au moins autant qu'eux.  
De nouveau, tout le monde éclata de rire. Certains élèves pleuraient de rire, d'autre encore avait mal aux côtes ou à la mâchoire.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore une fois les rires escomptés, je pensais vous présentez Harry, sa femme et ses enfants après le dîner, mais maintenant je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire tout de suite.  
Alors, je vous présente Harry O'Brien, nouveau professeur de DCFM, sa femme, Ginny, et ses deux enfants, Jimmy et Emily, qui semblent vouloir concurrencer les farceurs de l'école.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Harry et sa petite famille se levèrent et firent la révérence, provoquant de nouveaux rires dans leur « publique ».

Puis, le nouveau professeur désensorcela le choixpeau. La répartition put se faire, et le reste du banquet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	8. Note

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord je sais que cette petite note ne vous fera pas plaisir, mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien vous donner une petite explication quant au fait que je ne poste plus de chapitres.

**Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, c'est officiel, je ne continuerais pas l'écriture de cette fanfiction. **

Depuis le temps que je connais ce site, mon goût pour les fanfictions s'est affiné, et je n'aime plus du tout les clichés et les Mary-Sue. Ce que ma fic est, je suis bien obligée de l'avouer. Des fanfictions où Harry, surpuissant, retourne dans le passé pour sauver ses parents, il y en a des centaines. Et à vrai dire, cette fic étant la première que j'ai écrite, j'étais encore trop imprégnée de l'univers de JK Rowling pour avoir envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Je n'imaginais pas Ron avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione et encore moins Harry sans Ginny. Mais cette époque est révolue, et j'en suis venue à ne plus aimer ma propre fiction. Si je continuais à l'écrire, c'était seulement pour vous, mais je ne peut plus le faire. Ecrire cette fic n'est plus un plaisir pour moi, c'est plutôt devenu un devoir.

J'espère que vous comprendrez les motivations qui me pousse à arrêter, et je vous remercie mille fois du soutient que vous m'avez apporté.

Si par hasard, vous avez envie de lire encore un ou deux chapitres, ils sont disponible sur le site de /fr/ sous le même pseudo (à savoir: emi001). Mais honnêtement, je ne vous le conseille pas, car il y a dans ces chapitres un suspens qui vous fustrera étant donné que je ne posterais pas d'autres chapitres.

Je sais que la moindre des choses serait de vous donner un aperçut de ce que je vous réservais pour la fin, mais malheureusement c'est impossible, car moi-même j'ai oublié où cette fic me menait.

Toutes mes excuses donc, à ceux qui aimait et suivait cette fic, emi001.


End file.
